Area 1
Area 1, originally known as Phase 2Nintendo Power volume 37, pg. 47In Nintendo Power volume 31, "Phase 2" is the name of the purple liquid tunnels, while Phase 3 is the name of the main area. For consistency, Wikitroid opts to use the later naming scheme of volume 37 and Super Game Boy Player's Guide. (alternatively written as Phase TwoSuper Game Boy Player's Guide pg. 39), is an area of SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. It is the second area Samus visits on her mission to exterminate all Metroids on SR388. Description Area 1 is explored after the first Alpha Metroid on the Surface is defeated, causing the purple liquid to drain for the first time and opening access to Area 1. The area is set in and around a large Chozo settlement in the Power Up Cavern. In Samus Returns, the area is still very close to the Surface of SR388, as rays of sunlight can be seen shining down from the ceiling. There are many natural waterfalls that have started flooding the Chozo ruins, resulting in many of the rooms Samus visits having a small layer of water at the bottom. In both SR388-set games, this area contains not only the Ice Beam, but also the Bombs and Spider Ball, making it the area where Samus will use her Morph Ball ability the most. In Samus Returns, this area contains a superheated room, which Samus cannot safely explore without the Varia Suit later acquired in Area 2. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Chute Leech *Gawron *Gullugg *Moheek *Mumbo *Needler *Rock Icicle *Wallfire ''Samus Returns'' *Bugfly (non-hostile) *Chute Leech *Drivel *Gigadora *Gravitt *Gullugg *Hornoad *Insect0701 (non-hostile) *Moheek *Taramarga *Tsumuri Metroids fought Both games *4 Alpha Metroids Items ''Return of Samus'' *1 Energy Tank *6 Missile Tanks *Bomb *Spider Ball *Ice Beam ''Samus Returns'' *1 Energy Tank *2 Aeion Tanks *9 Missile Tanks *2 Super Missile Tanks *Bomb *Spider Ball *Ice Beam Music In Return of Samus, Met2 Caverns3 plays through most of Phase 2, while SR388 Underground plays inside the Chozo ruins. In Samus Returns, the theme of Area 1 is an arrangement of the original Met2 Caverns3 theme. It plays throughout Area 1, even inside the Chozo ruins. A remix of the Magmoor Caverns theme plays inside the optional superheated room. Trivia *In Samus Returns, the destroyed Chozo Statue in this area is the only one of four that is not explicitly destroyed by a boss character (being apparently instead destroyed by a cave-in). The other destroyed Chozo Statues were destroyed by a boss character (the one in Area 2 is destroyed by Arachnus, the one in Area 4 was implied to have been destroyed by the Diggernaut offscreen, and the one in Area 6 was also destroyed by the Diggernaut). Gallery Blood.gif|Purple liquid blocking the tunnel to Phase 3 M2 Phase 2 Chute Leech and Mumbo.gif|A Chute Leech and Mumbo in a tunnel with purple liquid Phase_2.gif|The entrance of the Chozo ruins in Phase 2 Phase 2 Chozo Ruins Interior.gif|Samus inside the Chozo ruins in Phase 2 Energy Tank M2.gif|The Energy Tank in Phase 2 M2 Phase 2 Bombs.gif|Samus obtains the Morph Bombs M2 Phase 2 Ice Beam.gif|Samus obtains the Ice Beam M2 Phase 2 Spider Ball.gif|Samus obtains the Spider Ball Phase 2 Spider Ball Shaft.gif|Samus uses the Spider Ball in Phase 2 Phase 2 Metroid Husk.gif|A Metroid husk in Phase 2 Phase 2 Metroid Nest.gif|The Metroid caverns in Phase 2 Metroid 2 Area 1 Map (2).png|Map of Phase 2 from Return of Samus M2 Manual Phase 2 Ruins.png|Artwork of the Phase 2 ruins Commercialvisor.PNG|A possible depiction of Phase 2 in the Japanese commercial Code 2.png|Phase 2 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide MSR Chozo Memory 07.png|The Chozo, Metroid larvae and a lone X Parasite in what appears to be Area 1, seen in the seventh image of the Chozo Memories Purple liquid.jpg|The Chozo Seal in Area 1, with purple liquid blocking off Area 2 LeafygreenplantSR.jpg|The entrance to Area 1 Metroid Samus Returns - Samus fighting creatures 2.png|Free Aim used around Chute Leeches and a Gullugg in Area 1 Samus Returns Melee Counter.png|The Melee Counter used outside the Area 1 ruins MSR Area 1 Ruins Interior.jpg|Inside the Area 1 ruins MSR Area 1 Chozo Statue.jpg|A large Chozo statue MSR Area 1 Bomb.png|Samus obtains the Morph Bombs MSR Area 1 Ice Beam.png|Samus obtains the Ice Beam MSR Area 1 Teleport Station.jpg|A Teleport Station in Area 1 MSR Area 1 Metroid Husk.jpg|A Metroid husk in Area 1 Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue (Area 1) Broken Chozo Statue (Spider Ball Statue Chamber Missile Tank).png|The broken Chozo statue that once held the Spider Ball Metroid Samus Returns Drivel.png|A Drivel in Area 1 Samus Returns Chute Leech.jpg|Samus using the Power Beam on a Chute Leech in Area 1 MSR Area 1 Depths.jpg|The depths of Area 1 Area 1 map.png|Map of Area 1 from Samus Returns Metroid Samus Returns Alpha battle concept art.png|Concept art of the Area 1 depths References es:Fase 2 ru:Фаза 2 Category:Area 1